callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
FAL
:For other variants, see FAL OSW, SC-2010 and IA-2. The FN FAL is an assault rifle featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Black Ops, and Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Campaign The FAL is commonly used by the Brazilian Militia in "Takedown" and the OpFor in "Team Player". The FAL is also used by Russians in the early stages of the invasion, but the AK-47 is more commonplace later in the conflict. It is usually seen with a Red Dot Sight, ACOG Scope, or Shotgun. It can be found in many Special Ops missions, abundantly in the Favela missions, including Bomb Squad and O Cristo Redentor. It is the only semi-automatic assault rifle in game. What it lacks in rate of fire, it makes up in power, accuracy, and range. Multiplayer In multiplayer, the FAL is unlocked at Level 28. While this rifle's semi-automatic nature and its lower hip-fire accuracy reduces its effectiveness at close range, an experienced player with a fast trigger finger can easily unload a full magazine on an enemy in close-range, like a fully-automatic weapon. This same semi-automatic firing allows the player to control how much ammo is used and increases the FAL's effectiveness at long range, even though the player must pause briefly between shots to let the recoil settle. Because of this long-range prowess, the FAL bridges the gap between assault rifles and sniper rifles. The FAL is the strongest assault rifle in the game with a damage range of 55-35, meaning that it kills in 2-3 bullets depending on the range. As such, Stopping Power has a minimal effect, opening up a second tier perk slot. Shots will always kill in two hits at close and medium range, but three are required for a long range kill, regardless of the use of Stopping Power. However, with Stopping Power, the FAL is able to achieve one-hit kills with a headshot up close. Moreover, like the UMP45, the FAL is one of the few non-sniper weapons in the game that can kill in a maximum of three shots regardless of range, perks, or attachments. The Red Dot Sight is not properly aligned on the FAL, as shots land below and to the right of the dot. The Holographic Sight can fix this problem; interestingly, it also increases the FAL's minimum damage by five, for a total of 40, and when using Stopping Power, gives two-hit-kills at all ranges. This includes Bling combinations, in which a Holographic Sight would go well with a Silencer or Grenade Launcher. In Hardcore, due to the gun's minimum damage being five points higher than a player's normal health, when paired with a Thermal Scope it can become a viable sniper rifle. However, due to the fact that many players in Hardcore use Cold Blooded to hide from air support, the FAL is outperformed by the M14 EBR for easier penetration kills, higher zoom, higher movement speed, lower recoil, and a Ghillie suit in the player's model. Attachments *Grenade Launcher *Red Dot Sight *Suppressor *ACOG Scope *FMJ *Shotgun *Holographic *Heartbeat Sensor *Thermal Scope *Extended Mags Gallery FAL MW2.png|The FAL. FAL_Iron_Sights_MW2.png|Iron Sights. FAL Reloading MW2.png|Reloading the FAL. FAl_Cocking_MW2.png|Cocking the FAL. FAL Red Dot Sight 3rd person MW2.PNG|The FAL with a Red Dot Sight in third person. Call of Duty: Black Ops The FAL returns in Call of Duty: Black Ops ''as the '''FN FAL', and looks much different from the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 version, having a wooden stock and handguard, the standard capacity of a 20-round magazine, and lacking a rail system for attachments. Campaign In the campaign, the weapon is used heavily by the Tropas in "Operation 40" and is the primary assault rifle used by the NVA in "The Defector". It is powerful and effective, but is usually passed up for other weapons that can be found. Multiplayer The FN FAL is the seventh Assault Rifle unlocked, at level 32. The damage per bullet of the FN FAL is only rivaled by the M14 in the Assault rifle category. At closer ranges, 2 body-shots will down an enemy. However, at longer ranges, 3 body-shots (or 2 headshots) will be required to down an enemy. However, damage overall, it is inferior to the M14, as the M14 has a neck multiplier and a larger head multiplier compared to the FN FAL, and as well, the M14 has LMG grade penetration. Accuracy is very good. The iron sights are relatively easy to use, and the recoil, while rather small, is omni-directional. Compared to the M14, the FN FAL is much more accurate, and this will allow for options. However, this is counterbalanced by having the worst hip-fire accuracy in the Assault Rifle category, as even the nerfed FAMAS has a smaller hip-fire spread. As such, hip-fire should only be used in point-blank situations if necessary. The FN FAL, along with the M14, have the smallest default magazines of all other Assault Rifles, at a measly 20 rounds, making only 80 bullets available for any player not using Scavenger or Dual Mags that spawn. However, a conservative player can make good use of this supply, as if the player is very accurate and doesn't waste ammunition, they can find themselves scoring many kills before ammo becomes scarce for the weapon. The rate of fire is how fast the player can pull the trigger, but the firecap leaves the maximum RPM to around 625 RPM (alongside the M14). Even if the player has a very good trigger finger, it will still fire slower than every other fully automatic assault rifle. However, it can outpace the overall RPM of the burst-fire rifles if the trigger finger is fast enough. The usual assortment of attachment options are available to the FN FAL. And due to its higher accuracy, different attachment options are possible (compared to the M14, which requires a Grip and a Red Dot Sight to become as accurate). The Suppressor can turn the user into a silent-but-deadly marksman. And if desired, optical attachments can be used if the iron sights are not preferred (as they can be awkward to use in some situations). The Red Dot Sight and Reflex Sight make the FN FAL a very accurate weapon at medium range, whereas the ACOG Scope and the Infrared Scope can be used for longer engagements. The long range optics are actually quite useful on the FN FAL, so long as the player can control the recoil and not simply use their trigger finger. Magazine modifications can be of great use to either alleviate the low supply and create faster reloads via Dual Mags, or to allow the player to take on more enemies before having to reload when using Extended Mags. Either one works very nicely on this weapon. The underbarrel attachments are available, and can be used effectively to alleviate its poor performance up close. The Masterkey may not be as preferred, as the hip-fire accuracy is poor, but can still be used effectively due to the large supply of ammunition. However, the Flamethrower completely bypasses the poor hip-fire accuracy with deadly fire. In Hardcore, the Flamethrower can prove to be very deadly, only requiring simple burns to kill enemies. However, Flak Jacket pro users, and the low supply of ammunition, can make for problems with this attachment. The Grenade Launcher, on the other hand, may not be as effective up close and against Flak Jacket users, but it proves extremely deadly at a distance. Simply shooting into a high-traffic area can cause mayhem if used correctly. For perks, Tier 2 perks will greatly affect the FN FAL's performance. Sleight of Hand can improve the moderate reload time, and make Dual Mags of less need. However, Steady Aim can improve on the FN FAL's great hip-fire weakness. As well Hardened can make its penetration abilities on par with the M14, and the pro version can be a lifesaver in a heated gunfight, where an unlucky flinch can cause the player a great loss in accuracy. Tier 1 perks can also help the FN FAL, depending on its playstyle. If used with the Suppressor, Ghost pro can make the player virtually undetectable if used correctly. Scavenger pro can resolve the FN FAL's ammunition problem, which can allow more aggressive players to use the weapon more. Finally, Flak Jacket pro can help the more defensive player take less damage from explosives, and can render Flamethrower's useless. In conclusion, the FN FAL is an interesting weapon. Its true power can only be achieved by an accustomed player, and close-range combat is very difficult for the weapon. However, if used correctly, the player can see themselves becoming a great power at medium and long ranges, and delivering deadly precision while doing so. It should also be noted that the FN FAL will always achieve a one-shot kill in hardcore game modes. Extended Mags Attachments *Extended Mags *Dual Mag *ACOG Scope *Red Dot Sight *Reflex Sight *Masterkey *Flamethrower *Infrared Scope *Suppressor *Grenade Launcher Zombies The FN FAL appears in the Zombies maps Kino der Toten, Five, Ascension, Call of The Dead, Shangri-La, and Moon. It also appears in the updated Call of Duty: Black Ops versions of Nacht der Untoten, Verrückt, Shi No Numa, and Der Riese. In Zombies mode, the FN FAL can be only obtained from the Mystery Box. It comes with a 20-round magazine, moderate power (one-hit-headshot until round six) and high accuracy. Due to the larger magazine size and double the power on headshots, the FN FAL is considered superior to the M14. When Pack-A-Punched, the FN FAL turns into the "EPC WN", which sports a Reflex Sight with a randomized reticle and switches to a three-round burst firing mode, with a one-hit-headshot capacity lasting until round 12. However, one will seldom see a player using the "EPC WN", due to the ineffectiveness of the normal variant. However, It can be effective until round 30 if aiming for headshots. FN FAL vs. EPC WN Gallery FN_FAL_BO.png|First person view of the FN FAL. FN_FAL_Irons_Sights_BO.png|The FN FAL's iron sights. FN_FAL_Reloading_BO.png|The FN FAL reloading. FN FAL Dive to Prone BO.png|Diving with the FN FAL. File:ELITE_FN_FAL.png|Render of the FN FAL. File:FN FAL ICE Reflex BO.png|FN FAL with Reflex Sight and Ice Camouflage. Reloading EPC WN.jpg|The EPC WN reloading. FN FAL Stats BO.jpg|The FN FAL's stats. FN FAL BOZ.png|The FN FAL in Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies. EPC WN BOZ.png|EPC WN in Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies. Call of Duty: Black Ops II The FAL appears in the 1980s arc of the campaign of Call of Duty: Black Ops II, and Zombies. Campaign The FAL is available at the start of the campaign. It is equipped with an ACOG Scope, and is the primary weapon in the recommended loadout for "Pyrrhic Victory". It is also seen in "Time and Fate" and "Suffer With Me" used by the MPLA, PDF, Menendez Cartel, and Batallón Dignidad. Unlike previous appearances, here in campaign mode the FAL is fully-automatic by default. Attachments *Reflex Sight *ACOG Sight *Suppressor *Extended Clip *Fast Mag *Grenade Launcher (M203) *Select Fire Zombies The FAL can be bought from the Mystery Box for 950 points. When Pack-a-Punched, the FAL will become the WN and is equipped with a Reflex Sight. It retains the same three-round burst fire mode, magazine size, and similar damage as its Call of Duty: Black Ops counterpart, with the only main differences being the name and the lower rate of fire. Gallery Jonas Savimbi FN FAL BOII.png|Jonas Savimbi with a FAL. FN FAL BOII Launch.png|Jason Hudson wielding the FAL. Call of Duty Online The FAL appears in Call of Duty Online. In Cyborg Rising mode, it can be acquired through the Mystery Box. Trivia Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *The FAL's rear sight sways unless equipped with the Shotgun attachment. *The FAL made its appearance under the name "FN FAL" in one of the pictures in the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Official Strategy Guide, under the 'Multiplayer' section.http://img29.imageshack.us/img29/2205/img27111.jpg **On the right side of the gun, it says "FN FAL" and indiscernible text but backwards. This backwards lettering is also present in the letters R and S on the fire selector. *The FAL's handguard appears to have a discoloration or a stain on it. *The FAL appears to have scratches and marks on the barrel. *The pick-up icon for the FAL with a grenade launcher says "FAL Grenade Laucher"'' instead of "FAL Grenade '''Launcher'" *When equipped with a Heartbeat Sensor, and reloaded with an empty magazine, the player's hand will clip through the monitor. *Enemies firing from behind cover, particularly doors, fire the FAL as if it were fully automatic. *The magazine removed when empty reloading still appears to be full. Call of Duty: Black Ops *Emblems on the FN FAL appear "backwards" or as a mirror image of the emblem. *Like the M14, the FN FAL has a wooden stock and handguard, but when a camouflage pattern is applied, the stock and hand guard turn into a synthetic material. This only occurs in multiplayer. *On the Nintendo Wii, the camouflage does not change the wooden stock. *With a Grenade Launcher, Flamethrower, or Masterkey attached, the player character releases the magazine slightly differently due to the trigger guard obstructing the magazine well. *When Pack-a-Punched, the name changes, EPC WN, which is a short variation of "Epic Win", while the FN FAL sounds like "Effin' Fail". *The FN FAL's serial number is "723750402". *By viewing the FN FAL in third-person, the player can see the word B3AN1ES, which translates to "beanies". *Nikolai Belinski calls this weapon the "Falafel", similar to how Tank Dempsey calls the Wunderwaffe DG-2 the "Wonder Waffle" and Edward Richtofen calling the P.E.S. "pies". *If the player uses the "give all" cheat on "Operation 40", they will obtain a FN FAL with ACOG and Silencer, but it fires as if it is unsilenced. *It is Nikolai Belinski's favorite weapon in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Call of Duty: Black Ops II *Jason Hudson uses the FAL as his main weapon throughout the campaign. *In the official BradyGames Guidebook for Black Ops II, the image for the FAL in the single player arsenal section is shown as a FAL OSW instead of a regular FAL. Videos Attachment Overview References ru:FAL Category:Call of Duty Online Assault Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Assault Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Assault Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Assault Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Single Player Weapons